


Just Add Glitter

by bunnyangel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Words, A Barely There Blow Job, Eddie Diaz With Absolutely No Chance, Evan Buckley Being Absolutely Secure In His Masculinity, Getting Together, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyangel/pseuds/bunnyangel
Summary: Buck wears glittery booty shorts. It's super effective.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258
Collections: 911: What's Your Word Count?





	Just Add Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaaa...idk, sorry in advance for this.
> 
> _*author throws un-beta'd penis-shaped glitter everywhere*_

It's a bet with Chim. Eddie doesn't know what it entails, but--

Buck walks into the bar after shift, a blush high on his cheeks but a smirk firmly on his face amidst catcalls and applause and Eddie--

He wants to touch it. He wants to squeeze it. He wants to--he blinks and averts his gaze, but the damage is done. The image of long, lean legs and firm, round, _glittery_ \--

His eyes are drawn back helplessly, just in time for Buck to fully turn towards him and Eddie completely forgets what he's doing. There's a very generous, not-at-all-hidden bulge between those muscular thighs. He's--he's salivating, strangely. A hand raises absently to check if he's actually drooling. He wants--

Eddie turns away, swallows hard and clears his throat.

Buck's not even there for long. Eddie doesn't know what he does in the time he arrives to when he decides to leave because he's doing his damnedest to keep his eyes _away._ He's incredibly grateful that everyone from shift decided to come out today because there are that many more bodies between them keeping Buck occupied, but he still, _accidentally,_ catches a glimpse of him leaving and the mesmerizing shift of those reflective, shimmering... _assets_ striding out the door is even more devastating.

He's horribly lightheaded because all his blood is busy either lighting up his face or pooling extremely south and making his pants embarrassingly tight.

He's uncomfortably aware of a few realizations he hasn't ever had before, minor bisexual crisis aside, because he can't help envisioning _heels_ to complete the look and he's just-- _what the fuck?_

This is not a kink he knew he had.

Worst of all, he's not even a little bit surprised when he _really_ thinks about it because this seems to have been an emerging pattern, this-- _appreciation_ of and for all things Buck. No, he's guilty as fuck, _especially_ tonight, and more than a little ashamed because he's objectifying his _best friend_ and that's not kosher at all, but _why_ did Buck have to wear _that_??

Shit, he doesn't know what to do now.

The drive home is the worst sort of distracted; he can't _not_ keep thinking about it and it's pissing him off, but at the same time, _goddamn--_ those shorts. He's barely aware of the decision he's made before he's jerking his wheel to head _away_ from home and he's storming into the loft and confronting his best friend with an accusatory finger.

"You--!"

"Me." Buck looks confused. It's adorable and no, he doesn't get to do that when he looks like _that_ because he's _still wearing those shorts_ and--

Eddie's eyes dart down against his will and when he looks up again, Buck's face suddenly clears and, to his alarm, a slow smile slides across that face.

"Me," Buck repeats. One hand hooks onto that obnoxiously sparkly and over-sized belt buckle and with a completely unsubtle tilt and thrust of those hips, Buck draws closer. His mouth goes beyond dry. There's a jolt as the memory of this exact move hits him--so obviously a come on now in retrospect that--

Yeah, he's a moron. He forces his eyes up again with mounting difficulty.

The finger he still has pointing uselessly is already faltering and goes easily when Buck pushes it aside and down, linking their fingers as he presses in.

Eddie can't breathe. His eyes keep darting down at every winking sparkle and Buck's smile seems to stretch wider and wider. And then Buck is _pressed_ against him and his face is entirely too close and his eyes are entirely too keen and--

"What about me, Eddie?"

He shivers at the barest hint of breath and the barest brush of glittery crotch, and--

Buck's smile is at its widest and brightest, all teeth and triumph and--

They're _kissing_ , and--

He moans, barely distracted by soft lips against his because those _legs_ and that _ass_ in those _shorts_. He grabs two handfuls and squeezes; kneads them and yanks them flush with his groin and _grinds_. Heat zips up his spine and suffuses his body. The shorts that don't _hide_ anything now aren't hiding _anything_. The generous bulge he's been thinking about all night is now _very_ generously bulging against him.

He groans again and rips away, dropping to his knees and putting his goddamn mouth on that glitter for a split second before he just pushes it out of the way. He barely takes another second to admire the flushed and weeping head before Eddie takes him in.

"Oh m-- _fuck_ , Eddie--"

The world narrows to the thick, velvety weight of Buck on his tongue. It's addicting. It's intoxicating and he resists, sucking harder and spiraling his tongue when Buck tries to tug him up.

"Hng--" Buck folds nearly over him, panting, but he's insistent so Eddie releases him with a wet pop, staggering when Buck drags him up, crushes their lips together with a breathless moan and pulls him upstairs.

Later when they're both collapsed side by side, sweaty and sore and still gasping for air with bits of glitter everywhere, he slants a look at Buck.

"So what was the bet?"

"Actually," Buck says with a somewhat guilty grin, "it was you. The shorts were for a Snapchat charity challenge anyway, but Chim bet you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

He stares.

Buck laughs and kisses him. "I'm glad he was right."


End file.
